narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique
Confusion Why call this 'Lava Release' instead of 'Melt Release'? The symbols are clearly different.--Reikson (talk) 16:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Talk:Fifth Mizukage#Yoton. ~SnapperT '' 19:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Same Technique? Is the technique on chapter 465 page 15 the same as this because if it is the debut needs to change or if it isn't a ne page needs to be created.--Mpc797 (talk) 23:52, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt it's the same technique. This technique creates a blanket of lava, while the other one creates several globs of lava. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:20, November 28, 2009 (UTC) missing info there is alot of missing info on this page cause in chapter 562 mei released forwardley to create a wave of lava agaisnt madara and could someone please ad it for cause i dont have the time. (talk) 19:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Mei did nothing new with the technique, she just spit more lava at once. Omnibender - Talk - 20:06, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I think he refers to the fact that the description makes it look as it was always used with the "sheet launched above opponent to prevent jumping" trick--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 22:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ultimate ninja impact in naruto shippuden ultimate ninja impact mei uses severel jutsu called lava style melting jutsu which has two variations "bullets" and area". is this jutsu the same as the melting appirition which had more added to it or an entirely new video game technique? (talk) 08:26, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I believe this technique is the "area" bit while Lava Release: Lava Globs is the "bullets" --Cerez365™ (talk) 12:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) should add the lava release melting technique bullets as an semi-official name for the technique. like the rock golem page. i mean its right now using a name made up by the wiki, so this would somewhat more official name. or it could at least be added as a game name for the technique. (talk) 19:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :another user already mentioned that both techniques are called Lave Release: Melting Apparition Technique with bullets and area in parentheses so technically, it's not an "unofficial name".--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) oh. (talk) 20:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) appearance In fact, the initial version that indeed resembled lava in anime was flawed, looked nothing like it did in manga in my opinion. This episode corrected that. Compare chapter 466 and Shippuuden episode 204. It looks like a syrup, while during the 5 Kage meeting in anime, it was flamish while no such thing could be seen in manga--Elveonora (talk) 16:57, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe not as detailed, but the little bit we can see of the technique on the cover of volume 59 isn't pure yellow like this episode made it seem. There's some red in it. Omnibender - Talk - 23:37, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks yellow/orange, just like rubber guy's... so actually as I said they corrected a previous mistake with this episode. It shouldn't have been flamish to begin with. The only Yoton user that actually spits Lava so far is Roshi--Elveonora (talk) 00:00, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Mei's technique, regardless of its look, very much acted like lava. Still think it's the anime staff being lazy. Omnibender - Talk - 01:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Of course it's going to be hot/corrosive since Fire is being used, but the "Earth" substances vary, hence Kurotsuchi and Dodai. Her appears more like Dodai's, just hotter, while his is cooled off.--Elveonora (talk) 01:09, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::While thinking here, what Elv@ said, Terumi's KG all do share a similarity, and it is speculation but... If Terumi's Yōton should allways look like acid (That was what it looked to me), and now that Rōshi appeared, they corrected? See that her corrosive vapor combines with her having Yōton looking acid too, that maybe was the first thought in the first place, I am not saying to add this, but makes more sense her Yōton being yellow like in the manga, and become that orange lava an anime exception. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 01:10, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Mei wasn't even supposed to have used her technique in this episode, she didn't do it in the corresponding chapters. Still an anime screw-up. And where do you see yellow in her technique in the volume cover? Maybe pink, but definitely not orange or yellow. Omnibender - Talk - 01:12, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::@Omni, Unless I'm blind, I swear I see it more like Dodai's on the cover than Lava. I see no pink, just some yellow and orange--Elveonora (talk) 01:14, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Other than the black lines, there are three colours in the substance coming from her mouth. The middle-most colour is this very pale colour. The most intense, darker colour, is this salmon colour. The other one is sort of half way in between. Omnibender - Talk - 01:25, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Salmon is still orange tho ;) the point is anime it looked like fire, while on the cover it doesn't, so the latest's episode version looks more like the one on cover--Elveonora (talk) 01:34, July 19, 2013 (UTC) : Is this really arguable? I mean we're now reduced to arguing over colors now? Just leave it as a trivia note or something. The cover doesn't tell you what Lava Release technique she's using. How can you say its this one, or any other one for that matter? Secondly, there is a variety of colors on that cover, so, Elve, your point is null. The episode made it look like a glob of rubber from one of the other Lava Release techniques, which is not, in anyway, accurate. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox 01:49, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::(Damn, so many edit conflicts today). And still a shade of pink as well. Fire in the anime has always looked stylisticly different from the manga, with the exception of Amaterasu. The anime still put her using the technique in a moment where she wasn't supposed to, so I find it unfair to compare it to the manga. That's like comparing a filler character's use of Great Fireball to Sasuke or Itachi using it in the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 01:57, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, we will see if it stays "rubber" in its subsequent appearances--Elveonora (talk) 11:24, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::After seeing the cover, (where it contains salmon and orange colored look), i have to admit that this episode (Yellow) doesn't look like, and the orange doesn't too but it is the closest in comparison to the manga characterization. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 12:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Not lava According to p. 302 of the fourth databook, it doesn't seem to be lava, but acid. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:23, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. Lava isn't mentioned once. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:26, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Chapter 563, page 2 she called it Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:33, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Stop trolling please. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:33, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::....He's not trolling. She did call it by that name in that chapter on that page... or do you have another reason or are you talking to someone else? ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 04:45, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::No, just stop trolling. The Japanese databook doesn't mention the term ''lava. I mean, I know that it's called Lava Release, but there is no lava released and a fan translation won't change that. • Seelentau 愛 議 04:50, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Well, I know it's not real lava being released... ah, just forget it! ::::::~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 05:04, December 6, 2014 (UTC) The nature terms are more symbolic than anything, I thought this was common knowledge. I have long suggested us to change the image of Mei using it in the anime debut to another character's Lava depiction or even to manga image, because it's wrong. Mei's Lava looks like piss in the manga, not like molten earth.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I think we should probably consider dividing the article in one for Mei's "Lava" and one for the real Lava... • Seelentau 愛 議 15:38, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::You're saying having a Lava Release and then a Lava Release (Mei) Now I'm not sure if you aren't trolling?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:45, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::No, having a Lava Release and having a Corrosion Release or so. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:49, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Was it ever actually called Corrosion Release? Do note I am simply humoring this discussion, the Lava Release article already notes that this nature is very inconsistent with all of its users.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3''']] (talk) 15:51, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::No, there's just that difference in kanji. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:56, December 6, 2014 (UTC)